


RINCHIUSI

by Amrty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrty/pseuds/Amrty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I fratelli alle prese con un problema di... astinenza =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	RINCHIUSI

A Dean sembrava di impazzire. Di tutte le cose a cui avevano dato la caccia questa roba era la più infida e .. maledizione!

Non capiva come ci erano finiti in quella situazione ! Dritti dritti nella tana del lupo, complimenti fratelli Winchester!

 

  * Dean ti vuoi calmare? Non è poi così male no? Prendila come una vacanza...

  * Una vacanza ??? se decidessi di andare in vacanza di certo non sarei qui ! Chiuso in una catapecchia per più di un mese con mio fratello!

  * Beh, il cibo non manca, c'è la TV e c'è l'alcool.... cosa c'è che ti manca così tanto da farti diventare un animale rabbioso?

  * La libertà asino ! Ma come cavolo fai tu ad essere così calmo?

  * Dean, le abbiamo provate tutte. L'unica ora è aspettare, lo sai anche tu. E tanto vale aspettare rilassati invece che diventare cani rabbiosi come te!

  * Senti verginella, per te qui ci sarà anche tutto ciò che desideri ma per me sta diventando un problema.

  * Un problema?

  * Si! stare qui, senza neppure una donna!

  * Ah ecco qual è il problema! Il tuo piccolo amico si sente solo! Dean sei così superficiale!

  * Scusa tanto se ho dei bisogni ! E non sarei tanto sicuro sul fatto che sia “piccolo”...




 

Sam arrossisce vistosamente a quella battuta di Dean, lo fa involontariamente.

Dean non è l'unico a cui quella situazione pesa. Anche lui incomincia a pensare di star impazzendo. Ma non possono perdere la testa entrambi. Devono star calmi e aspettare che quel ciclo lunare finisse. Poi avrebbero potuto uscire da quella casa e porre fine a tutto quel casino.

Ma per ora dovevano star lì, calmi possibilmente se non volevano finire per ammazzarsi di botte.

 

Qualche giorno dopo Dean è di nuovo un anima in pena. Accende la TV, va in cucina a mangiare qualcosa, pulisce le armi. E riaccende la TV. Così per un po' finché Sam non perde la pazienza.

 

  * Dean basta mi stai facendo impazzire! Sei un anima in pena ! Perché non vai a divertirti un po' in camera?




 

Dean mi guarda come se avessi appena proposto di andare da Belzebù in persona per chiedergli l'amicizia su facebook. Come se fossi posseduto. E infatti...

 

  * Sam? Il mio verginello Sam che fa questi discorsi? Non mi sembri tu fratellino!

  * Beh sai sono un uomo anch'io e ci si accorge lontano mille miglia qual'è il tuo problema!

  * Non è molto..soddisfacente.... da solo intendo...




 

Sospiro. Ma perché siamo arrivati a parlare di questo? Mi imbarazzo solo a pensarle certe cose e lui lo sa. Probabilmente si sta divertendo un mondo nel vedermi così in difficoltà! Lo guardo e infatti vedo nella sua faccia quel sorriso beffardo … vuole giocare? Accontentato...

 

  * Allora Dean se da solo non ci sai fare potrei darti una mano..




 

Mi accorgo troppo tardi del doppio senso. Come registro veloce il cambio d'espressione di Dean. Non sorride più. È ...schifato? Probabile..

 

  * Sam che cazzo dici?




Ormai che ho fatto la frittata tanto vale penso..

 

  * Niente Dean, niente. Stavo solo pensando che non è così strano che due uomini si aiutino a vicenda. I miei compagni all'università lo facevano spesso.

  * Ma che gente frequentavi? Secchioni frustrati senza dubbio che non hanno e mai vedranno una bella donna disponibile! Ma tu sei fuori di testa! Fuori!




 

Grida andandosene in cucina. Intanto io mi dirigo in bagno. Per la mia consueta doccia. Ghiacciata.

Per ora sono riuscito a tenere sotto controllo questo problema. Ma Dean non deve rendersene conto. Basta vedere come a reagito a parlarne...probabilmente cosa mi farebbe se scoprisse che ?

Scaccio quei pensieri, so già cosa mi farebbe. Primo: mi spaccherebbe la faccia. Secondo: uscirebbe da questa casa, con la conseguenza di venir spappolato da quella orribile creatura. Tutto pur di stare lontano dal suo fratellino con seri problemi gestionali. Definiamoli così dai.

 

Da quando è iniziata tutta questa storia la situazione è peggiorata. Mi sento un quindicenne alle prese con la scoperta della sessualità. Non riesco a gestirlo, ha vita propria. Corpo e mente completamente scollegati... e continuo a fare docce ghiacciate.

 

È sera e siamo entrambi sul divano. In TV le solite noiose cose. In realtà Dean ha ragione. Questa situazione sta diventando imbarazzante. Involontariamente appoggio una mano nel suo ginocchio e lo vedo irrigidirsi. Mi ricordo del discorso di prima e capisco cosa deve aver pensato. Sbuffo.

Il problema però è che mentre la mia mente sbuffa annoiata da quel fratello che ormai mi crede un pervertito, beh il mio amichetto laggiù reagisce in maniera opposta. Perfetto, ora basta che Dean se ne accorga e posso anche iniziare a pregare.

 

Sono irrequieto. Il discorso di Sam su quei maschietti che si aiutano vicendevolmente mi ha turbato. So bene dove voleva andare a parare ma. Porca miseria come gli è venuto in mente? Sono etero in ogni singola cellula del mio corpo, e, da non sottovalutare, stiamo parlando di mio fratello!

E quel idiota ora che fa? Appoggia con indifferenza la sua mano nel mio ginocchio. Non so se andarmene, picchiarlo o semplicemente far finta di niente. E sto seriamente pensando alla terza opzione quando mi cade l'occhio. Oh avanti non può essere. È solo la mia immaginazione. Ma no, no, so riconoscere un erezione. Mio fratello è eccitato.

 

  * A quanto pare non sono l'unico ad avere problemi d'astinenza eh fratellino?




 

Sarcastico come sempre.

Lui diventa una maschera di terrore. Forse pensa che stia per ucciderlo. Il che non è una cattiva idea in effetti. Ma poi resterai chiuso in quella casa da solo e con un cadavere. Non sarebbe piacevole.

Vedo che fa per andarsene e ridacchio. Involontariamente!

Ma lui si blocca, si gira e mi è addosso in pochi secondi.

 

  * Lo trovi divertente?

  * A dire il vero un po' si Sammy...

  * str...stronzo! Vediamo se è ancora divertente!




E nel dir quello cerca di baciarmi. E porta una delle mie mani che teneva prigioniere all'altezza del suo cavallo. Sento la sua erezione pulsante.

Sono scioccato. E forse anche lui. Perché in pochi istanti si è staccato da me e corre in bagno.

Il giorno dopo Sam sta guardando la TV e io mi siedo sul divano con lui. Dalla parte opposta a dire il vero. Sam mi guarda con aria triste ma sollevata.

 

  * Dean senti...

  * no, non parleremo di ieri. Non è mai accaduto ok?

  * ok...




 

dovrei sentirmi sollevato. Non mi ha picchiato. Non se ne è andato. Anzi, oggi si è seduto qui nel divano con me. Il più distante possibile ma almeno è qui.

Ma non sono sollevato, non sono felice. Sta diventando un problema difficile da gestire.

Ma non è solo un problema fisico. È come mi ritrovo a guardarlo quando lui non se ne accorge. Come osservo quegli occhi che conosco a memoria e ancora sanno affascinarmi. Come mi ritrovo a pensare “quante saranno quelle lentiggini?”

 

Dean è di nuovo irrequieto. E lo capisco. Lo capisco perfettamente.

Sto andando in bagno per farmi una doccia. Se si è accorto che faccio un po' troppo spesso la doccia non ha fatto domande. Ma mentre mi sto dirigendo in bagno mi scontro con lui. E finiamo sdraiati per terra. Inutile dire che lui subito si accorge che qualcosa non va. Laggiù.

 

È eccitato. Ancora?

A quanto pare fa tanto il santo superiore con me ma poi il suo amichetto la pensa diversamente.

Si sposta da me chiedendomi scusa. È terrorizzato e so perché. Perché sa che io so. Si siede nel pavimento disperato.

 

  * Dean senti ...




vorrei dirgli tutto …. “ti prego non picchiarmi. Davvero non so cosa mi stia accadendo. E ti prego non interrompermi ora che sono riuscito ad iniziare questo discorso. Il punto è questo: sono sempre eccitato. Sempre! Non so più che farci, davvero! È imbarazzante, ma è come se .. se avessi gli ormoni impazziti di un quindicenne!  
E tu sei l'unico essere umano in mille miglia e …. non lo decido io fa tutto da solo! Ho provato a contrastarlo, a ignorarlo. A far qualsiasi cosa. Ma non funziona. È sempre così. Quando mi tocchi. Quando mi guardi. Quando solo sei nella stessa stanza con me !”

ma è tutto nella mia mente...

 

  * Forse è meglio far turni separati in cucina, salotto e bagno. Così non ci incrociamo più. E Puoi, puoi picchiarmi se vuoi.




 

ok. non ci sono giustificazioni per ciò che successe dopo.

Non so neppure spiegarmelo. Forse è stato il tono rassegnato con cui disse quelle parole. O lo sguardo da : ci sono mille cose che dovrei dirti ma che non riesco a dire. Forse il fatto che eravamo in astinenza entrambi da tanto, troppo tempo. Non lo so. So solo che mi sono seduto vicino a lui non sapendo bene neppure io che fare. E alla fine mi sono ritrovato ad accarezzargli il ginocchio, per poi proseguire nell'interno coscia. Sam aveva trattenuto il fiato

 

  * De..Dean che fai?

  * Mi.... sembra.... evidente..




 

lo sforzo per dire quelle parole è enorme e anche Sam capisce che è meglio non parlare. È già abbastanza imbarazzante così per me.

Slaccio lentamente i bottoni dei jeans di Sam. Ad ogni bottone sento il cuore perdere un battito. Mi rendo conto che sto trattenendo il fiato e sono quasi in apnea. Alla vista di Sam così vistosamente eccitato tutto il mio corpo ha avuto un fremito.

È stato tutto veloce, animalesco quasi. Una semplice esplicazione di bisogni primari.

La mia mano inizialmente tremante nel aprire i bottoni si fa inspiegabilmente sicura nel prendere in mano l'erezione di Sam. Come se l'avesse fatto mille volte. Effettivamente è facile per me capire cosa desidera Sam. È un uomo. Come me.

Ma non ci penso in quel momento. In quel momento c'è solo Sam, la sua erezione, i suoi gemiti. Il piacere che vedo nella sia faccia, che sbircio come se fosse una cosa troppo intima da condividere. Quando poi viene sembra svegliarsi da un sogno, mi fissa allucinato e scappa in bagno.

Perfetto.

 

E mentre sono ancora qui seduto nel pavimento mi rendo conto di quanto possa sembrare strano. Fino a due giorni fa avrei picchiato chiunque me l'avrebbe solo proposto. E invece eccomi qui seduto nel pavimento di una lurida baita, eccitato come non mai. Già. Perché il “lavoretto di mano” che ho fatto a mio fratello ha accesso in me una ormai dolorante eccitazione costretta ancora nei pantaloni.

Sento Sam uscire dal bagno e mi ci dirigo, evitandoci reciprocamente.

Mentre faccio la doccia mi auto-convinco che è colpa di questa situazione. È sicuramente colpa di questa prigionia forzata.

 

Sapevo che questa prigionia forzata avrebbe fatto andar fuori di testa Dean. Lo sapevo. Non ci può essere altra spiegazione per quanto è appena accaduto. Non può.

Dean, la sua mano, la mia erezione. Immagini che continuano a passarmi davanti gli occhi. Ma posso trovare qualsiasi scusa, spiegazione o altro. Sta di fatto che mi è piaciuto. Molto. E desidero ancora, di più.

Sono andato fuori di testa anch'io, me ne rendo conto.

Dean ha preso anche a dormire in salotto, come se dormire nella stessa stanza potrebbe essere, come dire, “sconveniente”.

* Guardi la partita con me?

* * *  

* È Dean stesso a interrompere la situazione di stallo in cui non ci parlavamo e ci evitavamo come la peste. Prendo due birre e mi siedo nel divano. So perfettamente che è sottinteso che è meglio non parlare di quanto accaduto. Io stesso, per una volta tanto, non voglio sapere. Sarebbe dura spiegare a Dean che non è questa situazione ad essere il problema. Non è vero che è una cosa nata qui a causa della nostra vicinanza forzata e preclusione del mondo esterno. È da un po' che lo osservo. Che lo guardo affascinato quando non mi vede. Che immagino le sue mani accarezzarmi. Che quanto mi ha fatto l'altro giorno era una delle mie fantasie. Stare qui ha enfatizzato la cose, questo si. Ma so quanto è sbagliato tutto ciò e so che non accadrà più. Peccato.

* No, no, no, dovrei pensare “Per fortuna”! Non “che peccato”! Ma cosa c'è in me di sbagliato?

*  

*  

* Seduti così vicino da sfiorarci con le ginocchia.

*  

* L'idea di guardare la partita insieme mi era sembrata inizialmente una grande idea, perfetta per far terminare quei giorni imbarazzanti. Mi pesava la solitudine, il non poter chiacchierare con Sam, le battute e le litigate. Mi era sembrata un'idea perfetta quella di invitarlo a guardare la partita, come abbiamo sempre fatto. Peccato che ora mi ritrovo a fissare lo schermo della TV senza neppure guardarla davvero la partita. Ogni singola cellula del mio corpo è tesa a percepire la presenza dell'altro. Qualcosa è scattato in me dopo quel giorno. La consapevolezza che quanto ho fatto avrebbe dovuto ripugnarmi. Avrebbe dovuto. Ma non è così. No, con il passare dei giorni ho incominciato a capire che non ne ero disgustato, ne ero piacevolmente attratto! Ecco perché evitavo come la peste di stare nella stessa stanza di Sam, ed ho iniziato a dormire sul divano. Sam aveva iniziato a diventare un'ossessione per me e per il mio corpo. Anche di notte veniva a trovarmi nei miei sogni, e puntualmente mi svegliavo con una dolorosa, pulsante, eccitazione.

*  

* Non c'è la faccio più. Dean è troppo vicino. Lo desidero troppo e sono troppo stanco per lottare contro la mia parte razionale. Le birre vuote accatastate nel pavimento forse hanno aiutato. Fatto sta che mi avvicino a Dean e appoggio una mano sul suo ginocchio. Lo sento sobbalzare e mi fissa con occhi allucinati ma non si sposta. È questo a darmi la forza per continuare. L'idea iniziale era di.. non so, toccarlo. Contraccambiare il favore. Non so neppure io.

* Mi ritrovo a cavalcioni su Dean mentre gli slaccio la camicia. Mi tremano le mani, mi aspetto che da un momento all'altro Dean si alzi e mi allontani, o di svegliarmi scoprendo che era tutto un sogno. Ma nel frattempo decido di godermi ogni istante. Il petto di Dean, così bello da guardare, è caldo, invitante e le mie mani lo percorrono tutto, lo esplorano con delicatezza. Sento le mani di Dean che stringono con forza la mia maglietta, si infilano sotto d'essa e percorrono fameliche in tutta la sua lunghezza la mia schiena. Sento la sua erezione premere sotto di me, ed è una sensazione bellissima scoprire che anche lui mi desidera.

* Dean mi invita con i suoi movimenti a stendermi lungo il divano, con lui sopra di me. Le nostre erezioni che si sfiorano attraverso i pantaloni. Mi sento scoppiare e ho il respiro corto. Improvvisamente Dean si allontana e il panico si impossessa di me: non può lasciarmi ora, qui, così, in tali condizioni! Faccio quindi per afferrarlo ma mi rendo conto che Dean non sta scappando. Mi fissa come a cercare il permesso per qualcosa. Le sue mani sulla mia cintura. Mani che non tremano più quando legge nei miei occhi non solo il permesso ma anche un terribile desiderio.

* Mi libera di pantaloni e boxer e fa lo stesso con i suoi. I nostri corpi che finalmente si sfiorano e si toccano. Il calore della sua pelle. La sua erezione a contatto con la mia.

* Sento la sua mano che va ad ancorarsi sulla mia erezione ed io faccio lo stesso con la sua.

* Veniamo così, come due ragazzini, ed è un tripudio di colori, sensazioni, emozioni mai provate prima. Mi sento in pace con il mondo intero e tutto scompare, la catapecchia, il mostro, il nostro destino infelice. Tutto. Solo io, e il peso del corpo di Dean su di me che mi da questa sensazione di totale pace, serenità e .. felicità.

*  

* Non avrei voluto mai rompere quel momento perfetto. Esistevamo solo io e Sam soltanto in quel momento. Ma la posizione aveva iniziato a farsi scomoda e così mi decisi ad alzarmi. Non sapendo che altro fare mi diressi in bagno senza dire niente. Cosa mai avrei potuto dire che non offendesse o mettesse in imbarazzo Sam?

* Non lo guardo negli occhi, non so che potrei leggerci. Non voglio soprattutto che lui legga nei miei. Perché so che ci troverebbe amore, si amore, ed io è da una vita che nascondo questo sentimento non più tanto fraterno per Sam . È meglio se rimaniamo così. È meglio che lui non legga nei miei occhi.

*  

* Se ne va in bagno senza degnarmi di uno sguardo. Senza una parola. Non che mi aspettassi chissà cosa. Ma rimango comunque ferito. Mi do dello stupido da solo. Cosa ti aspettavi Sam? Che iniziasse a dirti che ti ama e a farti le coccole? Per lui è solo una questione di pulsioni a cui dare soddisfazione, non dimenticartelo! E appena tutta questa storia sarà finita lui tornerà dalle sue belle bariste con gradi tette e rossetti scadenti.

*  

* Quando vado in camera un po' ci avevo sperato nel ritrovare lì Dean. Povero illuso. E un altro crack sento provenire dal mio cuore.

* I giorni seguenti sono tranquilli, una strana quiete si è impossessata di noi. Ma io ormai sono come un drogato a cui hanno dato la sua prima dose. Voglio di più. Ho appena scoperto la miglior qualità di droga , la mia preferita, Dean. E quando si tratta di procurarsi la droga uno può arrivare a far qualsiasi cosa no? Ero ormai disperato e stavo iniziando a formulare nella mia mente piani sempre più machiavellici per attirare Dean verso di me quando il destino mi venne in aiuto.

* Si ruppe la caldaia.

*  

*   * Anche questa! Che ne dici Sam è ancora una piacevole vacanza ora?? senza caldaia qui si gela!

  * Beh Dean abbiamo sempre il camino no?

  * Certo, in salotto e in camera????




*  

* in effetti quella sera anche sotto triplo strato di coperte sento penetrare il freddo pungente. E inizio a battere i denti. Sento Dean che sbuffa contrariato.

* Lo sento alzarsi, venire in camera, spostare il letto vicino al mio e infilarsi dentro per poi attaccare il suo bellissimo ma soprattutto caldo corpo al mio.

*  

*   * Dean ?

  * Con il tuo sbattere di denti non mi facevi dormire. Quindi, senza che ti fai strane idee, sono qui per tutta quella questione del calore emanato dal corpo umano. Cerca di dormire ora...Sammy




*  

* dormire?

* Il mio cuore batte a mille per la vicinanza con Dean. Il mio corpo si è risvegliato riconoscendo la pelle dell'altro. Mi giro verso di lui e scopro che mi sta guardando, e che come me sta trattenendo il fiato.

* Gli sfioro la guancia ed avvicino le mie labbra alle sue. Mi rendo conto che in tutto quello che era successo in quei giorni quello è il nostro primo bacio. Dean apre pian piano le labbra e il nostro bacio da incerto e titubante diviene una danza di lingue in cui sembrano incastrarsi alla perfezione.

* Mi toglie la maglia e inizia ad accarezzare tutto il mio petto, con le mani, con la bocca. Si sofferma su i capezzoli e me li stringe, me gli stritola. Urlo senza ritegno dal piacere e Dean sembra godere nell'avermi sotto il suo completo potere. Scende a togliermi i pantaloni ma lascia i boxer e inizia ad esplorare anche quella parte del mio corpo. Ogni parte di me esplode di piacere e di calore. Mi sta facendo impazzire con il suo girovagare per il mio corpo senza mai arrivare al punto.

*  

*   * D...Dean.... ti prego... di... di più..




*  

* una supplica a mezze labbra mi esce spontanea e vedo su Dean apparire un sorriso sornione che lo rende ai mie occhi ancora più sexy di quanto già non lo sia. Potrei venire solo a questa immagine di lui su di me che mi accarezza e mi bacia.

* Finalmente si decide ad accontentarmi.

* Mi sfila, con una lentezza ai miei occhi esasperante, i boxer e si prende qualche istante per .. fissarmi. Ne approfitto per ribaltare la situazione ed ora è Dean sotto di me e mi prendo tutto il tempo necessario per godere di quel bellissimo corpo che da tempo desidero.

* Eliminati gli indumenti di troppo Dean ai miei occhi è un Dio greco: bellissimo.

* Esploro con mani e bocca quel corpo che è un tempio, e a Dean non sembra dispiacere dai gemiti che cerca di controllare. Mi avvicino alla sua erezione come un esploratore che arriva finalmente alla vetta: un urlo sorpreso esce non trattenuto da Dean quando lo prendo in bocca. Sento il corpo di Dean rispondere alla mia sollecitazione, i fianchi che cercano di darmi un ritmo più frenetico.

* Ma io voglio farlo impazzire.

* Voglio che mi supplichi.

* Voglio tutto di Dean questa notte.

*  

*   * Sam …. io...




*  

* capisco che sta per venire e mi fermo. Non sembra gradire questo stop ma quando lo guardo ed intuisce cosa ho in mente senza neppure parlarci capovolge di nuovo le posizioni. Ora sembra un po' titubante ma non si tira indietro. Sfiora con delicatezza la mia apertura, dopo essersi inumidito le dita. Tutto il mio corpo si irrigidisce alla piccola intrusione, ma poi Dean inizia a baciarmi sul collo, sul petto, per distrarmi. E funziona. Alla grande. Quasi non sento l'intrusione del secondo, né del terzo dito.

* Poi improvvisamente sento che gli toglie e piano piano inizia a spingere il suo membro dentro di me. Un lamento di dolore mi esce e lui si blocca subito riprendendo a baciarmi. Con una mano va a masturbarmi. Ben presto il dolore passa e con i movimenti del bacino lo incito a continuare. Lentamente entra tutto dentro di me. È una strana sensazione: c'è dolore, ma anche un inizio di piacere, e la sensazione di essere un incastro perfetto con lui.

* Inizia a spingere e tutto diventa ancora più confuso. Sento irradiare dentro di me ondate di puro piacere che mai avevo raggiunto nella mia vita con una donna. Ben presto vengo nella mano di Dean e con qualche altra spinta anche lui mi segue. Sfinito si accascia su di me. Mi rendo conto che con lui dentro di me, mi sento completo.

* Nessuno dei due parla, come se parlare fosse troppo imbarazzante o troppo faticoso. Poi Dean appoggia una mano sul mio petto e io subito le la stringo.

*  

*   * Tutto bene Sam?

  * Tutto bene Dean..




*  

* ci addormentiamo così, senza prenderci la briga di vestirci, pulirci... parlarci.

* Parlare avrebbe rotto l'incantesimo di quel momento.

* Quell'istante in cui ho sentito che anche per Dean non era solo sesso quello appena consumato ma era amore.

*  

*  

*  

*  

*  

* Quando la mattina mi sveglio solo in quel letto mi do automaticamente dell'idiota per aver pensato una cosa simile.

* Amore ? Non per Dean.

* Tornare indietro per me è impossibile. Tornare a prima, quando tutto ciò era solo sognato. Certo non era quanto desideravo, Dean per me non è solo un sostituto con cui soddisfare i miei bisogni primitivi. Adoro il suo corpo e rimango delle intere ore solo a fissarlo mentre fingo di leggere. Cosa posso farci? La sua faccia è ipnotica. I suoi occhi, un intera tavolozza non potrebbe contenere tutte le sfumature di colore dei suoi occhi.

* Non avevo il coraggio di capire cosa ero io per Dean.

* Per ora mi andava bene di questa strana nostra nuova routine.

* Dean aveva ripreso a dormire in camera, e anche se la caldaia ora andava, beh dormiva ancora attaccato a me.

*  

* Continua a suonarmi un campanello di allarme in testa. Continuamente. E Sam non aiuta. Perché lo sento su di me, costante, il suo sguardo. E non posso che sentirmene lusingato. Tutta questa faccenda è così maledettamente... rilassante.

* Si, poter finalmente abbracciare mio fratello, come da sempre sognato, dormigli accanto senza dover far finta di non desiderarlo ogni istante di più.

* Poter lasciar scivolare le mie mani lungo il suo corpo e scoprirne ogni giorno un particolare.

*  

* Non nascondevamo più la nostra reciproca attrazione, ed io avevo messo a tacere quella fievole vocina in testa che cercava di instillarmi dei dubbi. Una vita intera che ti ascolto voce della ragione, per una volta tanto lasciamo che le cose seguano il loro corso.

*  

* Appurato che entrambi ci desideravamo, e molto... gli iniziali tentennamenti ed imbarazzi vennero messi da parte. Quella casa vibrava costantemente di desiderio, non potevamo stare in una stanza insieme che beh... scattava la scintilla. Perdevamo il controllo non c'è che dire.

*  

* Una sera ero in piedi a guardar fuori dalla finestra quando ho sentito Dean entrare nella stanza. Mi sono subito irrigidito aspettando una qualche battuta sul mio animo delicato e gentile che però non arrivò. Dean mi si era avvicinato da dietro e si stava strusciando su di me. Sentivo il suo respiro lungo il mio collo provocarmi piccoli brividi freddi. Le sue mani appoggiate lungo i miei fianchi quasi a volermi tener prigioniero, come se io volessi sottrarmi da quella presa. Dean riesce a farmi impazzire anche solo così: i suoi baci lungo il collo, quei piccoli morsetti che lascia mentre mi lecca. La sua erezione che preme su di me, le sue mani che vanno a slacciarmi i pantaloni e mi liberano da questa costrizione dolorosa. Mi prepara velocemente e poi entra in me. Li addossato alla parete mi prende da dietro, sento la febbricità della passione in ogni suo gesto, un po' rude, forte, possente mentre si spinge in me. La velocità con cui lo fa mi provoca un iniziale dolore che soffoco, mi rilasso grazie alle sue mani che iniziano a masturbarmi cercando di assecondare il ritmo con cui spinge dentro me. Non c'è più dolore, solo piacere, un piacere che mi fa urlare ogni volta che Dean tocca la parte sensibile dentro di me, mi fa urlare e le gambe mi tremano e se non fossi appoggiato alla parete probabilmente sarei già caduto. Dean ci sorregge entrambi, e quando infine veniamo, stremati, scivoliamo a terra in un groviglio di gambe, braccia, indumenti che ancora indossiamo e pantaloni scivolati lungo le nostre caviglie.

*  

*  

* La sera mi corico accanto a Sam ed è bello sentire il suo respiro cambiare, diventare affannoso. Sto qui a pochi centimetri da lui e lascio che sia lui ad annullare le distanze. Le sue mani gentili che mi accarezzano prima dolcemente, come se potessero rompermi e poi, saggiando la mia robustezza, più decise, più fameliche. Non c'è punto del mio corpo che Sam non raggiunga con le sue mani, con la lingua.

* Mi da un bacio per occhio, poi si dedica al mio orecchio. Ci respira sopra, lo mordicchia, lo lecca. Scende lungo il collo e poi sulle spalle, il petto... succhia avido i miei capezzoli e mi sfugge un gemito. Arriva all'ombelico e gioca con la lingua lungo la mia pancia, poi finalmente si abbassa ancora di più. Sento il suo respiro caldo sfiorare il mio membro e ho i brividi.

* Non potrebbe essere più bravo a farmi impazzire nell'attesa, l'aspettativa di quello che potrebbe farmi mi manda nel pallone.

* E lui lo sa.

* Per questo ci gira attorno, sento le sue mani sfiorarmi, quasi con dispetto, la sua lingua mi assaggia ed io avvampo. Lo lecca in tutta la sua lunghezza, lo prende in bocca e io perdo il controllo. Poi Sam si lascia prendere, ed è una fusione di corpi, gemiti... anime.

* Un esplosione di colori all'apice del piacere, e i gemiti di mio fratello come colonna sonora, il suono più bello del mondo.

* Poi ci addormentiamo l'uno accanto all'altro, e la presenza solida che sento di Sam accanto a me è una sensazione inspiegabile, a cui non rinuncerei mai. Non più. Non posso più tornare indietro. Ormai Sam è mio ed io sono suo a livelli così profondi da essere indissolubili.

*  

* Non ne parliamo. Non vogliamo contaminare quanto c'è tra noi con stupide futili parole. Quello che sentiamo attraverso i nostri corpi sembra bastarci. Forse abbiamo solo paura che con le parole torni anche tutta la razionalità. A dire il vero non mi interessa più. Davvero, tutti quei discorsi sull'essere fratelli, che è sbagliato. Come può essere così sbagliato qualcosa che mi fa sentire così bene ? Che ci fa sentire bene entrambi?

* Mi sono sempre sentito solo in tutta la mia vita, accanto a Sam sento di essere qualcuno, qualcosa. E adesso sento di contare davvero per qualcuno, che la mia esistenza non è più vuota, insignificante, inutile.

* Io sono qui per Sam e lui è qui per me.

* Tutto il resto non conta.

*  

*  

* È pomeriggio quando accade. Avevamo appena fatto l'amore, o sesso non ha importanza. E sono qui che guardo Dean, la sua faccia resa ancora più bella dal piacere. È stanco ma appagato e ai miei occhi è tutto ciò che voglio. Perché i suoi occhi sono umidi dal piacere che io gli ho provocato. E così senza rendermene neppure bene conto lo dico.

* Dico: “ti amo Dean”.

* “Ti amo Dean”

* Con queste parole capisco che la tregua è finita.

* Che tutto il non detto di questa strana situazione sta venendo a galla. Guardo Sam sorpreso e vedo che anche lui è sorpreso quanto me per averlo detto ad alta voce.

* Vorrei gridare. Dirgli che anch'io lo amo sopra ogni cosa al mondo.

* Eppure non lo faccio.

* Mi assale una terribile paura. È qualcosa di ancestrale, di …. primitivo, che mi si muove dentro e mi dice “Stai zitto”. Così non dico niente e faccio per baciarlo ma Sam si scansa, ferito probabilmente dal mio silenzio.

*  

* Ora i miei sospetti, i miei più atroci dubbi, sono confermati. Non volevo che mi uscissero quelle parole, ma ormai la frittata è fatta. Solo non mi aspettavo il silenzio di Dean. Ok, lo so che non avrei dovuto illudermi, ma l'avevo fatto comunque. Quei giorni passati ad amarci, le sue mani che dolci accarezzavano il mio corpo... pensavo ci fosse vero amore in ogni suo gesto, l'avevo sentito, l'avevo percepito... e allora perché, perché nasconderlo? Possibile che fosse tutto nella mia testa?

*  

*   * Dean... credo che dovremmo parlare.. di quanto sta accadendo qui, di quello che... che provo per te... perché si, io provo qualcosa per te. Ed è amore, amore incondizionato. E non sto parlando di amore fraterno, e tu lo sai bene. Andiamo Dean, sono giorni che non facciamo altro che …. pensavo che questo avesse importanza anche per te....

  * Sammy.... dobbiamo davvero parlarne? Sai che non sono uno da “apriamo il cuore ecc ecc...” dai, mi sento il protagonista di uno di quei giornaletti rosa da quattro soldi !




*  

* La faccia di Sam però mi fa capire che scherzare non è l'opzione giusta al momento. Lo sto ferendo lo so.

* Ma qui ci sono in gioco anni di lotta interiore, di nottate passate a maledirsi e a dare ascolto alla voce, quella voce che assomiglia davvero troppo a quella di nostro padre, che mi dice che è sbagliato.

* Così sbagliato..

*  

*   * Sam, senti...non sono bravo con le parole. Pensavo che quanto avessimo qui fosse speciale, perfetto. Stiamo qui da così tanto tempo che il mondo fuori ha perso di importanza. Il tempo ha smesso di scorrere e .. voglio stare qui, solo qui, qui con te. Per sempre.




*  

* Piango.

* Piango dalla gioia. Non avrei mai pensato di sentir dire a Dean queste parole. Vuole stare qui, con me, solo con me, per sempre. Ed è quello che voglio anch'io!

* Mi sembra che tutta la nostra esistenza, passato-presente-futuro, si sia annullata in questo unico istante. Questo è il momento per cui abbiamo vissuto fin ora ed è qui che vorrei bloccare per sempre la mia esistenza. Mentre sono qui in piedi in una catapecchia dimenticata da tutti che ascolto l'uomo che amo dire che vuole stare con me.

*  

* Ci abbracciamo e ci baciamo, sento il gusto di salato delle nostre lacrime e questo, stranamente, rende tutto ancora più dolce. Più vero.

*  

* Caro Sam alla fine devo aver detto la cosa giusta, anche se con le parole sono sempre un vero fiasco.

* Perché ora sei qui tra le mie braccia.

* E, ti giuro, vorrei prolungare questo momento per sempre.  
  
  
  
 

*  

*  

*  

* Le prime furono le armi.

* Non capivo a cosa mai potessero servirmi tutte quelle armi, così le misi dentro ad un grande scatolone che poi portai in una stanza che non usavamo. Poi Sam inscatolò anche tutti quei strani libri che riempivano il salotto.

* Probabilmente era tutta roba di qualche strano tipo che prima di noi aveva utilizzato questa capanna e ci aveva abbandonato lì tutta quella roba. Doveva essere strano forte comunque, con tutte quelle armi, paletti di legno, libri sull'occulto. Ci mancava un animale morto e poi avrei pensato a qualche setta satanica. Un brivido mi percorse, ma fu un attimo, di certo questa capanna non poteva essere il ritrovo per una setta satanica, eravamo qui da … già da quanto eravamo qui ?

* Bah, non ha molta importanza ora, c'è Sam sulla porta che mi guarda ed è tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno. Che lui sia con me.

*  

* È strano. Le provviste nella dispensa sono quasi finite. Eppure mi sembrava che l'altro giorno fossero piene. La casa stessa sembra diversa. C'è polvere ovunque, non che io sia un patito della pulizia. Ma c'è un limite alla decenza e qui lo abbiamo passato da un pezzo. Così abbiamo iniziato a portare tutte le cose inutili, strambe e inquietanti che erano sparse per la casa, in una stanza non utilizzata. È una stanza Piena di scatoli, e la curiosità vince un attimo sul mio desiderio di stare con Dean. Apro uno scatolone e ci trovo dentro due sacco a pelo, una tenda... roba da campeggio, niente di che. È tutto così strano.

* Ma poi sento Dean che mi chiama e dimentico questi strani scatoloni pieni di roba ancora più strana e mi concentro su l'unica cosa importante: Dean.

*  

* E proprio mentre ci sembrava che il mondo finalmente fosse dalla nostra parte, quando finalmente avevamo trovato un luogo nostro, dove star noi due soli, in pace. Quando finalmente eravamo riusciti ad esprimere i nostri sentimenti l'uno per l'altro. Quando tutto sembrava così perfetto.

* Proprio quando ci sembrava di aver trovato il nostro posto nel mondo, il nostro mondo crollò.

*  

*  

*  

*  

*  

*  

* Crollò nel vero senso della parola: l'intera capanna tremò e sembrò implodere. Le pareti crollarono su se stesse e per fortuna era legno marcio e nessuno si fece male. Quando la polvere si dissolse fu come svegliarsi da un sogno.

* Un lungo, allucinante, sogno.

* Mi Guardo attorno stranito e.... Bobby.

* Bobby con un ascia in mano.

*  

*   * Tutto bene ragazzi??

  * Bobby ? Sei stato tu ?

  * Si Sam!




*  

* Dean però era ancora a terra. Corro verso di lui spaventato, e quando arrivo scopro con sollievo che è solo svenuto. Bobby mi aiuta a caricarlo in macchina e insieme ci dirigiamo al motel dove ha una stanza.

* Quando Dean finalmente si riprende Bobby ci aggiorna.

*   * Ragazzi, mi avete fatto prendere uno spavento! Siete spariti per un mese!

Un mese ! Così quando ho sentito che tutti i vostri numeri erano irraggiungibili sono venuto a cercarvi.

  * Ma Bobby come hai fatto ? Noi... neppure noi abbiamo capito bene come funzionasse ..

  * Perché siete degli Idioti ! Io vi avevo avvertito ma voi no, vi siete cacciati dritti dritti nella tana del lupo ! Vi avevo detto che è subdola, che trova un modo per “distrarre” chi le da la caccia!

Si dice che ci la cerchi perda la ragione.

O sparisce per sempre.

In un libro si racconta di questa caverna dove un tizio spiega di aver iniziato a dimenticare, si, dimenticare la sua vita precedente ! E che solo l'intervento di un boscaiolo che si era perso aveva rotto questa specie di trip mentale …. vi è successa la stessa cosa? Vi siete sembrati strani mentre eravate nella capanna?

  * Strani?

  * Si tipo lavorare all'uncinetto o cucinare i plumcake, Dean non lo so, non era spiegato bene!




* Dean e Sam si guardano, e Dean giurerebbe di aver visto Sam arrossire...

*  

*   * No, Bobby niente di strano, anche se...

  * Avevamo iniziato a dimenticare Bobby, maledizione ecco cosa fa quella strega maledetta! Ti fa dimenticare tutta la tua vita!

  * Ingegnoso no? In questo modo non deve combattere, e appena ...zac! Vi pappa allegramente!

  * Ma adesso?

  * Da quello che ho letto una volta distrutta la capanna anche la creatura dovrebbe essere morta....

  * Grazie Bobby, come sempre eravamo nei guai e tu ce ne hai tirati fuori...




*  

* Raccontiamo così a Bobby di come eravamo giunti in questo angolo sperduto del Montana dopo aver letto di strane scomparse. Da quanto avevamo raccolto sembrava che due volte all'anno in questo posto spariscano almeno due persone. Eravamo arrivati a contarne 26...

* Sembrava che tutte loro fossero scomparse in questa zona e quindi eravamo andati a cercare.. qualsiasi cosa, una capanna, una grotta. Non avevamo idee su cosa aspettarci. Era così che avevamo trovato la capanna. Era così che eravamo finiti dritti dritti nella trappola. Perché eravamo intrappolati in quella capanna, in mezzo al nulla, senza campo per i cellulari. Senza che nessuno sapesse dove eravamo.

*  

* Nel raccontare la nostra permanenza nella capanna Dean omette qualsiasi riferimento a … noi.

* Forse non se lo ricorda, penso in un primo momento. O forse non vuole ricordare. Di certo non vuole che Bobby lo venga a sapere, mi rendo conto.

* Io però ricordo tutto. E molto bene. Quindi dev'essere così anche per Dean. E il messaggio mi pare chiaro: non una parola su questo con Bobby.

* Come se volessi parlarne. Bobby probabilmente mi direbbe che è stato tutto frutto e colpa di quella capanna. Che non era vero niente. E poi sai che imbarazzo?

*  

* Nei giorni seguenti Bobby ci aiuta a tornare ai resti della capanna per recuperare le nostre cose. Per fortuna quasi tutti i libri e le armi sono ancora intatte.

*  

*   * Ma vi siete portati via tutto l'armamentario??




*  

* Fortuna che c'è Bobby a rompere un po' questo strano pesante silenzio che è sceso tra me e Dean.

*  

*   * Non sapevamo cosa aspettarci, non volevamo farci trovare impreparati..

  * ah certo, è servito a molto infatti....




*  

* Bobby non fa molte domande, capisce che c'è qualcosa che non gli abbiamo raccontato, ma sa anche capire quando è meglio non far domande. Lo sguardo pensieroso di Dean basterebbe a chiunque per capire che è meglio non chiedere. Io conosco quello sguardo, sembra dire : sto ancora cercando di capirci qualcosa anch'io.

* Dev'essere lo stesso sguardo che ho anch'io perché Bobby guarda anche me con quella sua faccia da : vuoi dirmi qualcosa Sam?

* Ma cosa potrei mai dirti Bobby? Sto cercando anch'io di capirci qualcosa.

*  

* Nella mia testa continua interrottamente a risuonare un unica fondamentale domanda:

* È stato tutto un sogno? Un lungo trip mentale ?

* Ma è questo che è successo in quella capanna?

* È stato tutto un sogno? Un lungo trip mentale ?

* È stata la creatura a farci impazzire, a giocare con i nostri ormoni e a spingerci a … quello ?

* Disteso a letto non riesco a dormire.

* Continuo a pensare a quello che ha detto Bobby:

* “è sadica, si diverte con le sue prede. Ci gioca capire? Può portare alla pazzia, può farti credere qualunque cosa e farti fare qualunque cosa”

* è questo che è accaduto?

* Il sapore dei baci di Dean è ancora rinchiuso tra le mie labbra. Il ricordo del calore delle carezze di Dean mi provoca ancora dei brividi. E grosse lacrime iniziano a scendermi.

* Tutto quello che è accaduto all'interno di quella capanna era finzione.

* I baci, le carezze... i bisbigli d'amore che c'eravamo scambiati.

* Tutto fasullo.

* Ma non per me, no, per me era vero.

* Era un sogno diventato realtà.

* Il mio desiderio più inconfessabile.

* Io e Dean insieme.

* Ma conosco troppo bene Dean per illudermi che la pensi come me.

* Ho visto la sua faccia quando ha capito come funzionava la capanna.

* Sollievo, ecco cosa ci ho visto. Sollievo da “non sono impazzito, non sono un mostro”... ma neppure io sono un mostro, e non riesco proprio più a trovare un solo motivo per cui dovrei pentirmi di quanto è accaduto. O un motivo per smettere di sperare che accada di nuovo. Senza creature allucinatorie e sadiche.

* Solo io e Dean, per davvero sta volta.

* Illudersi naturalmente non servirebbe a nulla, se non a farmi più male. Quindi devo tornare a come prima, chiudere tutti i miei sentimenti in un angolo nascosto del mio cuore. E sperare di non crollare sotto tutto questo dolore.

* Perché prima erano fantasie, desideri inespressi... ora sono ricordi.

* Mentre dormo, quando sono sveglio, sempre mi torturano.

* Quelle immagini. Della nostra vita alla capanna.

* Lo sguardo di Dean, quello sguardo che, senza dover usare le parole, mi faceva capire quanto mi amasse. Quanto contassi per lui.

* Nelle mie orecchie ancora il rimbombo dei nostri gemiti. Dei gemiti di Dean mentre facevamo l'amore. Di come mi faceva sentire desiderato, amato.. posseduto. E quanto era bello sentirsi una cosa sola con lui.

* So che non mi fa bene. Che dovrei dimenticare.

* Non so se anche questo fa parte del meschino gioco di quella meghera. Continuare a tormentarmi con queste cose. Immagini, suoni. A volte di notte mi sembra ancora di sentirla, la calda, forte, rassicurante presenza di Dean accanto a me nel letto. Ed è doloroso, straziante, ogni volta girarmi e ritrovarmi a fissare Dean che dorme di fronte a me in un altro letto singolo.

*  

*   
  
  
Non ne abbiamo mai parlato.

* Bobby è tornato a casa e noi abbiamo recuperato la macchina. E siamo tornati alla vita di sempre.

* Caccia e caccia e caccia.

* Ogni tanto cerco in lui quel suo sguardo solo per me. Ma non lo trovo mai.

* Anzi.

* Dopo quell'avventura Dean sembra ancora più... freddo, distaccato. Come se anche lui ricordasse e volesse dimenticare il più in fretta possibile.

* Come se quei ricordi fossero un insulto. Qualcosa di cui vergognarsi.

* È questo credo che riesce a ferirmi più.

* Quando avevo solo la fantasia dalla mia parte e la solida razionalità che continuava a ricordarmi come Dean fosse … intoccabile per me.

* Ma ora so come potrebbe essere Dean come amante, conosco il suo corpo, so i punti dove farlo impazzire. Conosco il suono dei suoi gemiti, la consistenza dei suoi capelli. Conosco il sapore dei suoi baci e i brividi che le sue mani sapevano donarmi.

* E so per certo che per lui tutti questi ricordi sono una macchia imperdonabile. Probabilmente starà cercando delle scusanti, sul fatto che non era lucido. Che è stata la strega a influenzare il loro comportamento. Il suo. Che era impazzito.

* Lo leggo nei suoi movimenti che sta cercando di rinnegare quanto successo.

* Dimenticare. Annientare. La sua ostentata distanza sembra un sottolineare tutto ciò.

* Come se avessimo bisogno di ristabilire i veri rapporti tra noi, la giusta distanza che deve esserci tra due fratelli.

* Vorrei accontentarti Dean.

* Vorrei strapparmi dalla mente, dal cuore, dal corpo ogni ricordo che ho di quei momenti. Vorrei che non esistessero.

* Perché fanno male.

* Fanno male questi ricordi perché sono così sbagliati. E non per quanto è successo, a differenza di quello che probabilmente pensi tu, ma perché non sono reali.

* Ci fanno sentire così ingannati.

* Sapere che tu ora ti senti come se qualcosa di malefico ti ha spinto a fare cose che mai avresti fatto. E probabilmente vorresti non aver mai fatto.

* Questa è la mia maledizione. Sapere che non volevi. Tutti quei ricordi dolcissimi e bellissimi spazzati via in un istante.

* In una frase, semplice, innocente.

*  

*   * Ehi Sammy, guarda quella che fisico eh ?




*  

* Sciocco come una frase del genere mi abbia frantumato il cuore. Sei quello di sempre Dean, e come avevo immaginato, ora che siamo fuori da quel casino tornerai dalle tue scialbe cameriere.

* Tutto ciò fa così male che non ti guardo mai negli occhi. Fa troppo male capisci?

* Non ci vedrei più quella luce d'amore che risplendeva in essi mentre eravamo nella capanna.

* E non sono pronto per affrontarlo.

* So che se ti guadassi e ci vedessi solo... te, senza il tuo amore per me, ne sarei sopraffatto. E tutto quello che sto cercando di controllare, reprimere... prenderebbe il sopravvento e ne sarei annientato.

* Perché vedi Dean, anche qui, fuori dalla capanna, io ti amo.

*  

*  

*  

* Sono seduto in un bar. Da solo. Davanti a me troppi bicchieri vuoti.

* La cameriera dietro il bancone mi guarda con interesse. Basterebbe una mia parola e sarebbe più che contenta di venir via con me. Lo vedo da come mi guarda.

* Sei mesi fa non ci avrei pensato molto: è carina, ci sta, ed io ne ho bisogno.

* Ma ora le cose sono diverse.

* Sono passate due settimane da quando Bobby è venuto a “salvarci”.

* E nonostante tutto, tutti i discorsi fatti nella mia testa su il fatto che dentro quella capanna siamo stati manipolati, spinti l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro con l'unico scopo di divertire quella sadica creatura.... non so darmi pace.

* Mi sono buttato a capofitto nella caccia. È qualcosa che so fare bene, e assorbe tutti i miei pensieri. Ma anche così, i ricordi mi tormentano. Nei momenti più improvvisi mi capitano davanti agli occhi le immagini di quanto è accaduto.

* Io vorrei solo dimenticare.

* Mi sento sporco. Ho approfittato della situazione. Di mio fratello. Del mio fratellino più piccolo. Colui che ho sempre tentato di proteggere.

* Di solito cerco di perdonarmi, di dare la colpa alla situazione. A quella creatura che ci ha fatto impazzire.

* Ma sono un po' troppo brillo per tutte queste cazzate.

* La verità è che ho abbassato la guardia in quella capanna. Ho lasciato che i sentimenti venissero a galla e prendessero il sopravvento. Ottima idea no?

* Non solo a momenti ci facevamo ammazzare, ma oltretutto a momenti mi mettevo a raccogliere margheritine !

* Un cacciatore non può concedersi il lusso dell'amore, questo l'ho imparato tanto tempo fa. Tutti quelli a cui tieni, vicino a te sono in pericolo.

* Io e Sam... siamo l'uno il tallone d'Achille dell'altro. Ma anche l'uno la forza dell'altro.

* Subito dopo che Bobby se ne era andato avevo pensato che per me e Sammy fosse arrivato il momento di dividerci. Pensavo che non mi volesse più attorno.

* Non dopo quello che avevo fatto...

* Ma lui invece non aveva detto niente e io, beh io, non avevo trovato il coraggio di farlo.

* Ci tengo troppo a lui.

* Così ho cercato di mettere più distanza possibile tra me e lui, sperando che basti.

* Che basti a ricordarmi che è il mio fratellino piccolo. E che queste sono le giuste distanze tra fratelli.

* A riportare i miei sentimenti sotto strati polverosi di irraggiungibilità dove gli avevo sepolti prima.

*  

* Una sera ci ho pure provato. Io e Sam avevamo appena finito di cenare e ci aveva servito questa bella ragazza. Così, dopo aver fatto un caloroso apprezzamento, avevo salutato Sam e mi ero allontanato con la biondina.

* Ma poi si era rivelata una pessima idea. Il suo profumo, così dolce, così nauseante. 

* Così diverso da quello di Sam.

* Le sue carezze così...maldestre, così irritanti.

* Così diverse da il calore e i brividi che le mani di Sam sapevano darmi.

* Dieci secondi dopo l'avevo salutata in fretta e furia ed ero scappato.

* Avevo vagato per tutta la notte pensando a ...Sam.

* Era diventato un ossessione.

* Anche adesso, seduto in questo bar, con troppo alcool in corpo, non riesco a fare a meno di pensare a Sam.

*  

* Possibile che anni di negazione fossero stati spazzati via così da qualche settimana in quella capanna ?

* Per tutti questi anni io ho fatto finta di niente. Avevo nascosto perfino a me stesso quello che provavo. Era indicibile per me, impensabile. 

* Amare mio fratello.

* Certo, quell'amore fraterno che più di una volta ci aveva messo nei guai.

* Ma con il tempo avevo iniziato a capire che non era tutto là. 

* Anche se non avevo mai ufficialmente affrontato nella mia testa questi pensieri, nell'angolino più buio essi c'erano e reclamavano attenzione. Ma io non gli ho mai dato ascolto.

* Tranne una volta, ed è bastata per fra crollare tutti i muri. 

* Per questo mi trovo qui da solo al bar a bere. Sam pensa che sia da qualche parte con qualche bella ragazza.

* Non voglio che sappia che da quando siamo usciti dalla capanna non sono stato con nessuna.

* Che non posso, non riesco ad andare con nessuna.

* Che non voglio.

* Perché è questo il punto. Non voglio andare con nessuna. Non mi interessa.

* Voglio... voglio lui.

* In che razza di casino perverso mi sono cacciato?

* Non permetterò che questi desideri prendano di nuovo il sopravvento.

*  

* Come cacciatori siamo già abbastanza maledetti così, non trovi fratellino?

* Non voglio aggiungerci anche questo.

* Lo so anche da solo quanto sbagliato sia, quanto... squallido e riprovevole sia agli occhi degli altri.

* Per questo ti proteggerò anche da me ora. 

*  

* Seduto qui fuori dalla nostra stanza Sam le lacrime han preso a scendermi senza che neppure me ne accorgessi.

* Ripenso a quei momenti Sam. Nella capanna.

* Lo so che era una trappola, lo so che quanto è accaduto lì ce lo dovremmo solo dimenticare. Ma non è facile. 

* Non è facile dimenticare momenti così belli. Così intensi.

* Come puoi dimenticare una cosa così bella ?

* No, dimenticare no, far finta che non sia mai successo posso provarci.

* Far si che non accada mai più, ci sto provando.

* Ma questa notte lasciami il tempo di perdermi via in questi dolci ricordi.

* Del tuo corpo caldo sotto di me, il tuo corpo che si muove allo stesso ritmo del mio. Ai tuoi lamenti. E alla luce che risplendeva nei tuoi occhi mentre facevamo l'amore. Al tuo respiro affannato e al tuo urlare il mio nome mentre venivi. Al tuo sorriso quando ti accorgevi che ti guardavo. Al tuo guardarmi come se fossi la cosa più bella del mondo.

* Lasciami qui fuori a singhiozzare ripensando a quel “ti amo Dean” che ancora tormenta i miei sogni. Lo custodisco gelosamente nel mio cuore. 

* Sono parole che non ti sentirò mai più pronunciare probabilmente.

* È un dolore indescrivibile.

* Ed un unico rammarico: non aver avuto il coraggio, quando ho potuto, di dirtelo. Dirti quanto io in realtà tenga a te. 

* Ti amo Sammy, ti amo ed ora non potrò mai più dirtelo. 

* E anche se è un amore sbagliato, vorrei che lo sapessi. 

* Che amo solo te e non potrebbe essere altrimenti.

*  

*  

*  

*  

*  

*  

*  

*  

* Mi alzo mal fermo nelle gambe e cerco, per quanto mi è possibile in questo stato, di entrare senza svegliarti.

* La sbronza mi passa subito quando sento un tuo singhiozzo. Il mio primo pensiero è che ti abbiano attaccato. Che tu sia ferito. Ma appena riesco a mettere a fuoco la situazione mi rendo conto che sei semplicemente sdraiato a letto. E singhiozzi. 

* Non so se mi hai sentito entrare, così mi avvicino e ti tocco dolcemente una spalla. 

*   * Va tutto bene Sam?




*  

* Sei sorpreso, quasi spaventato dal sentirmi. Ti asciughi velocemente le lacrime e borbotti un poco credibile “si, si, solo un sogno”. Ti giri e mi lasci li come un coglione.

* Ma cosa mi aspettavo?

* Il problema è che quel singhiozzo ha aperto uno squarcio nel mio cuore e vorrei potermi accoccolare vicino a te per farti sentire al sicuro. Perché qualsiasi sia il motivo per cui piangevi... Non ci fosse più un motivo per piangere, con me vicino.

* Mi rendo conto che sono solo miei stupide fantasie.

* In più il leggero tocco tra la mia mano e la sua spalla... Mi è sembrato di fuoco.

* Mi rendo conto che sono ancora in piedi davanti al letto di Sam e che la mia mano è ancora appoggiata alla spalla di Sam. Non riesco a toglierla.

* Non voglio toglierla.

* Questo calore che sento irradiarsi dal contatto con la tua pelle.

* Inizio a piangere, silenziosamente. Quando finalmente riesco a staccarmi da te e faccio per andarmene tu mi fermi. Mi guardi e nel tuo sguardo scorgo una preghiera.

* Forse sarà sbagliato, e forse sto rompendo la mia promessa di proteggerti anche da me e da i miei desideri.

* Ma questo tuo sguardo.

* Sembra volermi dire che l'unica cosa da cui vuoi esser protetto è … la mia assenza.

* Te lo leggo negli occhi che desideri la mia vicinanza quanto io desideri la tua.

*  

*  

* Quando sento la tua mano Dean che piano molla la presa dalla mia spalla il mondo sembra precipitare. Distruggersi. Per un attimo avevo pensato che...

* così mi giro e ti afferro la mano e ti guardo negli occhi. Il terrore di non trovarci niente, non quel calore che vorrei. E invece quando i miei occhi incrociano finalmente i tuoi è come tornare finalmente a casa. Nel tuo sguardo tutto l'amore che hai per me. Solo per me. E posso tornare a respirare...

*  

*  

* Così mando al diavolo tutti i miei propositi, mi spoglio e mi accoccolo vicino a Sam. Niente sesso quella notte, ma dolci, delicate, incerte carezze. Come a volerci assaggiare l'un l'altro, riscoprirci. Lo bacio, lo bacio e poi prendendo in mano tutto il coraggio che ho dico:

* “Sammy, ti amo. La capanna e la meghera non c'entrano nulla con quanto provo. Io ti amo, anche qui, adesso...”

* Lo guardo con un misto di paura e terrore, ma anche di sollievo, ho avuto la mia occasione per dirtelo.

* E lui sorride, e posso tornare a respirare.

* “Dean, ti amo. Ti ho sempre amato e sempre lo farò. Dentro e fuori la capanna. Sempre.”

* Poi ci addormentiamo uno abbracciato all'altro.

* Finalmente siamo esattamente dove avremmo sempre dovuto stare. Dove abbiamo sempre desiderato essere. L'uno tra le braccia dell'altro.

*  

* **Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata su EFP ma rimossa, la ripropongo qui...


End file.
